


Wait for me

by bungaMawar001



Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [6]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror kinda, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's late, but it took a while to finish, cubetober day 6, so far anyway, suspense maybe, this is the longest and darkest oneshot i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungaMawar001/pseuds/bungaMawar001
Summary: "I'll be back, Jesse. Just wait for me, okay?""...okay."He didn't wait and she didn't come back.
Relationships: Jesse & OFC, Jesse & Petra (Minecraft), Jesse & Reuben (Minecraft)
Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955128
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit longer and darker than i intended it to be, but anyway.
> 
> it's set in the same universe as 'Storm' and Jesse's younger in this story.
> 
> also, in case you didn't see in the tags, someone kicks the bucket, so you have been warned.  
> ~peace out

It was going to start raining soon, he could feel it. From how Ms. Kira’s pink bubble was nervously swirling around, she could see it too. 

Normally, it wouldn’t be a problem, but people have been saying that the creatures of the End were getting bolder and the Endermen have been spotted more and more often. Some people were theorizing that the End was starting to overpopulate, but Jesse couldn’t care less. He just wanted to go home before the storm hit.

Because this didn’t feel like a normal storm. The sun was setting, and the sky was supposed to be a nice orange hue, but all he could see (and feel) was the slimy, black _something_ infecting the sky above him. It had been like that all week, but today was worse for whatever reason. 

He could tell that Ms. Kira didn’t see the black slimy stuff (because he was weird that way), but it was impossible to not notice the constant fatigue that had been plaguing the inhabitants of their town for the past week. 

“Hurry, Jesse,” The wind started picking up, and the black thing in the clouds was making its way closer to them. “We’re nearly there, just hold on a little bit, okay?”

“Okay…” Jesse didn’t think that he was the one who was supposed to be holding on. Whatever had been going on this past week hadn’t affected him or Reuben as much. Or at all, really. He assumed that it was part of whatever made them weird, but they weren't getting tired like other people were. 

Actually it was only him that wasn’t getting tired. Animals naturally didn’t seem to notice the effects of the black surrounding them.

And he could see that the black stuff hanging above all of their heads was the cause for it. It was seeping into people’s bubbles and dampening the light that was in them. 

Jesse _could_ fix it, he tried it on Petra when she was sleeping by reaching into her bubble and gathering up the black in his own aura to separate it from her dark red bubble. She was back to her normal energetic self for an entire day after that. It didn’t last long, unfortunately, and it latched back on to her the night after. So of course, Jesse had started removing the black from her red every night after that. It was tiring, but if it kept Petra’s bubble from feeling dull, he’d keep doing it. Besides, practice makes perfect, right?

He snapped back to the present and froze as he felt the dark (very, very dark) purple bubble of an Enderman appeared behind him and the contact of it against his own bubble made his head swim and his vision flicker dangerously. Ms. Kira didn’t seem to notice and her pink bubble continued down the path, still swirling nervously, but unaware of the danger behind them. Jesse didn’t know what exactly made the Endermen attack, but his vision came back to normal and he quickly ran to walk beside Ms. Kira again. 

To his horror, the Enderman didn’t lose interest and go away like he thought it would. Instead, it started to trail behind them, just outside of Jesse’s bubble. Even worse, it seemed that this Enderman’s interest garnered the attention of its friends too. Very soon, he could feel at least 10 (Why were there so many?!?) behind them and hiding in the trees. 

“M-Ms. Kira!” Somehow, she still hadn’t noticed their uninvited company (her pink was duller than ever now, he could see the black from the Endermen seeping into her bubble), so when she turned to Jesse and spotted the 10 or so Endermen following them from the corner of her eye, she let out a small gasp and pointed her eyes to the ground. 

She reached out and grabbed the back of Jesse’s head to make sure his eyes were facing the ground too, “Don’t look into their eyes, just keep looking down. We’re almost home.”

Ms. Kira took his shoulders and pulled him closer. He normally didn’t like the close proximity of people because their emotions could get overwhelming sometimes - no matter how dull their bubbles were - but the frightened swirling pink of Ms. Kira was better than the suffocating black of the Endermen around them. 

“It’s going to be alright, Jesse.” He heard her voice wavering under the brave front she was trying to put up for him, but it was soothing nonetheless, “We’re almost home. Just keep walking, okay?”

Jesse swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to give her a meek, “...kay.”

They picked up their pace, and it would’ve been fine, they were going at a faster pace, their eyes were averted, and the house was just around the corner, but that was also when everything fell apart. 

Another Enderman teleported directly in front of them and because they were almost running, they didn’t stop in time to avoid running into it. It let out a furious screech, and in the midst of all the black and the noise, Jesse forgot the warning he was given. He looked up at the Enderman and accidentally met its eyes. 

Soon, the one angry shriek became many, and before he knew it Ms. Kira had grabbed his arm and was leading them towards the right, where there was an opening amongst the haphazard circle of Endermen. 

She led them into the forest and managed to lose them amongst the trees for a while. Jesse watched as she looked behind them and then glanced at him. There were a few moments of silence before she pulled Jesse towards a cluster of tall grass and gently sat him down into it. 

“Stay here, Jesse. I’ll be back. Just wait for me, okay?”

Panicked, Jesse grabbed her arm and whispered as loud as he dared, “You’re leaving?”

He watched as her pink bubble swirled in regret and sadness and a little bit of something else. She didn’t answer him. Instead, she carefully removed his hand from her own, pressed a quick kiss to the top of his brow, and readjusted the tall grass to cover him better before running off in the opposite direction. 

Jesse almost jumped up to follow her, but the screeching sound of the Endermen chasing them kept him in his place. That was when he felt them with their dark auras, tearing across the clearing where his caretaker just disappeared to. 

He wanted to wait. He wanted to wait so so bad and just let the danger pass and Ms. Kira can take him home and they’ll eat her baked potatoes together with Petra and Reuben… but he couldn’t.

It was his fault they were chasing her. He was the one who made eye contact with them in the first place. So with impossible amounts of determination and a few seconds to gather his guts, Jesse peeled after Ms. Kira and the Endermen. He managed to catch up to them, but…

He didn’t wait to take in the scene in front of him. All he knew was that the Endermen were surrounding his ~~mother~~ caretaker and absorbing her bubble into themselves. That was enough to send him hurtling towards the nearest Enderman and as soon as his bubble came into contact with its own, he watched his energy latch onto the Enderman’s core. He barely registered the pain-laced shriek it gave and pulled as hard as he could.

Jesse didn’t really know what happened after that. He felt the Enderman’s aura poof and disappear into thin air, and he remembered hearing the sound of a bunch of angry, shrieking Endermen. He might’ve passed out at some point because the next thing he knew, he was lying face down on the dirt with the rain pouring down his shirt. 

It took him a couple of seconds to regain his bearings, and when he did, it took another minute to recognize the small pink bubble on the ground several blocks ahead of him. The events of that evening came rushing back to him and he frantically crawled his way over to where the figure was lying.

“Ms. Kira?” Jesse reached out for her shoulder (or what he thought was her shoulder. It was cold and it had gotten kinda dark) and tried to shake her awake, “Ms. Kira!”

She didn’t respond, and Jesse didn’t know what he was supposed to do. What do you do when someone’s hurt? It’s best to give them food, right? But Jesse didn’t have any more food, he ate the last of it on the way home. 

Maybe she wasn’t waking up because her bubble was too small. 

Jesse’s heart lightened up a bit. That must be it! If he could take the black stuff out of Petra using his own energy, he must be able to help Ms. Kira too! 

He started to reach out towards the steadily shrinking bubble and gather the remaining black from her pink, but he froze when he felt the familiar stagnant dark grey of a zombie come into the proximity of his bubble. With the black still in his grasp, he didn’t hesitate to hurl it at the incoming danger. 

The luck of the universe must have been against him today because all that did was make the zombie’s bubble denser and bigger. It also made it angry, so Jesse did the only other thing that came to mind. He reached out to the zombie’s core and pulled.

He didn’t pass out this time, and he let out a gasp as he saw the zombie’s body fall to the ground with its core still surrounded in his own energy within his bubble. He hurriedly let go of the core and watched it disappear into smoke alongside the body.

His newfound victory didn’t last long. Soon, he felt another zombie come from the same direction. And then another. And another. It wasn’t long before he was surrounded in all directions again. He tried to pull the cores of the zombies again, but he started getting tired after the third one, and he nearly passed out again at the fifth. Looking around, he saw that he could probably outrun them if he tried, but then he couldn’t bring Ms. Kira along with him. 

Jesse was at the point where he was desperate enough to stand up and attempt to throw fists at them before an idea popped into his mind. He quickly dug a four by four hole in the ground and somehow managed to get Ms. Kira and himself in with minimal damage. Once inside, he took out the torch that, as an almost unspoken rule, everyone was required to bring. He set it on the floor and turned to Ms. Kira, whose bubble was still smaller than normal. 

The weight of the situation finally crashed down on him. They’d just been chased by Endermen. Because of him. Ms. Kira was hurt. It was cold. It was dark. He was stuck in a hole. There were a bunch of skeletons and zombies outside. He had no idea how to get home. 

For the first time since the night started, he allowed his tears to flow and quietly cried himself to sleep. 

* * *

Jesse woke up to the sound of burning zombies and skeletons. He remembered to wait until the sounds stopped before digging himself out of his hole. When he got out, he was met with the sight of rotten flesh and bones scattered across the grounds. Satisfied with the lack of mobs in sight he climbed out of his hole and tried to figure out what to do.

He could try to find the road and follow it back to the group home, but Ms. Kira was hurt, and her bubble was smaller than he remembered it being last night. After he internally debated with himself for a couple of minutes, he decided that he’d run as fast as he could back home so he could get some adults that would actually help her. With that plan in mind, he kneeled down next to Ms. Kira’s bubble and observed it as it weakly swirled around her core. 

He hugged her as best as he could with her on the ground and stood up to prepare to leave, “Don’t worry, Ms. Kira. I’ll be back. Wait for me, okay?”

With that, he climbed out of the hole and ran as fast as he could towards the path.

* * *

He didn’t know how long it took to get back home, but once he found the path, he followed it and ran all the way back to the house where he was greeted with the frantic faces of the other two caretakers. He didn’t quite remember what happened, but he faintly remembered yelling and crying at them to find Ms. Kira in the woods. 

He remembered them asking what happened while trying to get him to change out of his clothes. He remembered finally calming down once they brought in Reuben and Petra. He remembered being led to his bed and given freshly baked potatoes before falling asleep with Reuben snuggled against him. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night to take out the Ender Pearl he had instinctively picked up and watching the mist swirl slowly within its casing.

* * *

He woke up in the morning with Petra eating her breakfast at the foot of his bed and Reuben still curled up next to him. Her dark red bubble sparked excitedly when she offered her cookies to him and mellowed down as he quietly declined it. They started back up again when she stood up and turned towards the door while loudly proclaiming that she was going to find Mr. Reed. 

True to her word, Mr. Reed came in not long after. But he didn’t care about Mr. Reed at the moment. Jesse asked him about Ms. Kira. He watched as Mr. Reed’s light blue glow dim with sadness as he told him Ms. Kira was going to be alright.

_He’s lying._

He didn’t hear anything else of what was said after that and when Mr Reed left the room, Petra sat beside him and asked what happened. It ended with him crying into her shoulder and Petra’s dark red sparking with sympathy and no small amount of discomfort as she carefully hugged him while his own tingling dark turquoise filled the room with a vague sense of grief. 

* * *

For the first week, he was able to feel Ms. Kira’s pink bubble in the upper rooms if he tried hard enough to expand the range of his bubble. And throughout the entire week, he could see her bubble get smaller and smaller. Until one day, he couldn’t feel it at all. 

That same day, Mr. Reed and Ms. Beth announced that the town was starting to get dangerous because of the amount of Endermen that were in the area this past week. Somehow, Jesse thought that this might’ve been his fault.

It wouldn’t be for another week before he moved to a new town with Petra and Reuben where they gained some friends in Axel and Olivia.

It was another month after that when news came that a new group who called themselves the Order of the Stone had defeated the Ender Dragon, which somehow caused the Endermen and Endermites to slowly stop spawning in the Overworld.

And it wasn’t until years later that Jesse found himself surrounded by more Enderman in Soren's fortress before following Lukas into the water down below.


End file.
